


My words are going straight to his heart

by Anonymous



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post Act 8 Spoilers, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Citron succumbs to past temptations.
Relationships: Citron/Tangerine (A3!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	My words are going straight to his heart

**Author's Note:**

> idk how old Tangerine is but this is during the harugaoka quartet epilogue

After having read the same sentence for a third time, Citron dogeared his spot and sat his book down. The glossy dark-wood of his desk reflected a troubled expression back at him. Before Mankai he had a habit of locking himself up in his study room when plagued with negative thoughts. Everyone knew not to bother him whenever he hid away in this room. Unless you were Guy or Tangerine. The latter being the reason he wasn't able to get through the pages of a book he had read many times before. 

He regretted how he had treated Tangerine during his visit. There was nothing Citron wanted less than to act cold towards his youngest brother. The one who had always been a reprieve to him. The weight of his imminent coronation felt as light as a Jasmine petal when faced with Tangerine's adoring eyes. _Jasmine…_

Citron recalled the field of Jasmine he'd often run off too. Another escape for him. Another safe haven. His love of the flower akin to his love for his brother. Both bringing him comfort and being symbols of purity and a deep love. And he loved Tangerine deeply, deeper than what he should. So deeply that he tainted his otherwise pristine pureness. Citron only knew how to hurt those he loved, but memories of Tangerine shyly spreading his legs for his cherished eldest brother made it so he couldn't fully regret his decision. Citron was Tangerine's sun and beneath him he bloomed beautifully. The scent of his little brother's sweat headier and more fragrant than that of the jasmine field. He was addicted. He knew this. But he also broke Tangerine's trust and burdened him with responsibilities that weren't his. So even if they had somewhat reconciled, their relationship could never go back to that. Citron didn't deserve it. And Tangerine should find a nice woman to rule by his side, not sneak around the palace and have his older brother take away all his firsts. A smug smile blossomed on his face. _Those firsts will always be mine no matter what._

Still, even if he wouldn't allow himself to have the real thing, his imagination was free reign. His hand palmed his growing erection, memories of his first time with Tangerine making him harden in his loose pants. He had been so cute. Unsure of what to do with his hands and clumsy with his movements. His movements were hesitant but Tangerine was still the one who had kissed Citron first. The courage to cross that unspoken line was within Tangerine and not Citron himself. He had apologized to Citron right after, but he wasn't allowed to for long before Citron had pushed him onto his back and went much further than a kiss. Almost every night after that Tangerine would shyly pad to Citron's bedroom door and request to share a bed with him. Citron could never refuse. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Citron's shoulders hitched from the sudden sound. If it was Guy bothering him he'd be irritated, but would probably let him in and use him as a replacement. It was unkind of him to use his position that way, but if Guy really minded he'd say something.

Probably. 

" _Who is it?"_

" _Big brother? The servants said you were in here."_

Guiltily Citron squeezed himself once more, then adjusted his length in his pants. 

_"You may come in."_

Back facing the door Citron turned in the ornate, plush chair he was seated in to greet Tangerine. 

" _I wanted to spend one last night together before your flight tomorrow morning."_

Biting the inside of his cheek Citron nodded. He was sure Tangerine meant that innocently. It was simply the leftover arousal thrumming just under the surface of his skin leading him to believe otherwise. 

_"Anything for my favourite brother."_ He forced a welcoming smile and gestured for Tangerine to come closer. Noting that the other preened after getting called his favourite. " _Something specific on your mind?"_

Tangerine nodded with some hesitance, not able to make eye contact. Citron saw his eyes go back and forth from his desk to Citron's lap. 

Citron shifted his chair back.

" _Sit in my lap."_

_"Yes!"_

Tangerine's nervousness seemed to melt away once he was straddling Citron's legs with his older brother's arms wrapped around his lower back. Citron made sure to keep him settled on his thighs so he wouldn't feel the erection he was still willing away. Tangerine placed soft hands against Citron's chest, Citron struggling to not focus on the heat seeping through the thin fabric of his top. Or how close his brother's face was to his. Or how nicely he smelled. _He must've just bathed._ Citron snapped himself out of his stupor and looked at Tangerine, tilting his head with curiosity. 

_“Brother...I missed you. When you first left the country I-,”_ His voice cracked. _“I thought I did something wrong, and that’s why you left without saying anything.”_ Tangerine’s hands balled into fists. “ _And then when you wouldn’t talk to me like you used to when I came to visit, I was so scared.”_ Heart aching, Citron wiped the tears that were rolling down soft cheeks and continued to listen. _“I..I love you so much. I never want us to become distant or for you to hate me.”_

_“Oh, Tangerine..”_ He hated being the source of his tears. “ _I could never hate you.”_ Citron pulled Tangerine in closer, the space between them now gone. One hand remained at his lower back while the other petted his brother’s head. A few tears splashed onto Citron’s neck, gradually stopping, Tangerine now only letting out the occasional hiccup. _“You are my oasis. You are the first gasp of air after being submerged in water. You were the single ray of light in my previously bleak existence.”_ The longer he spoke the firmer he pressed them together. “ _The privilege of being your brother saved me. I could never bring myself to hate you.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Really.”_

_“You’re not,”_ Tangerine sniffled and moved his head from the crook of Citron’s neck to peer at him. _“Disgusted by me?”_

_“Disgusted?”_

_“You..you haven’t touched me since you left the first time…”_

_Ah._ Citron’s body tensed. 

“ _It must be because I forced you into something gross. You felt obligated to take care of me..”_

_“Tangerine, I’m the one who pushed you to go further. It was my responsibility as the older brother to stop you, but I gave in to my own desires. I never stopped thinking of you.”_ As he went on Tangerine’s expression grew hopeful. Citron didn’t want to betray his expectations but, “ _Our relationship wasn’t good for you. We cannot be together that way again.”_ he had to.

_“But..!”_

_“I mean it.”_

_“Did you not enjoy being with me?”_

He enjoyed it too much. That was the issue.

“ _One last time.”_

Citron knew if he gave in this would _not_ be the last time, but his flight was early in the morning. He’d worry about that whenever he visited again. 

Once Citron had given in, the air between them shifted. Tangerine now expectantly staring at his older brother’s lips, a tongue peaking out to wet his own.Citron barely hid his amusement. When their lips met Tangerine immediately melted in his arms. Already he was beginning to squirm in his lap from kissing alone. When Citron parted his lips with his tongue and pressed their tongues together Tangerine whined into his mouth. When Citron called Tangerine his oasis he meant it because now he was desperately kissing him like he was drinking water for the first time in years. Right when Tangerine climbed onto his lap, he had no hope of resisting. He hoped all of his desire bled into his kisses and got conveyed by his lips. He didn’t want Tangerine to have any doubt in his mind about how Citron felt. 

Tangerine’s hips would intermittently roll into Citron’s before he would stop himself. Citron assumed that it was because he got embarrassed. Both of Citron’s hands gripped Tangerine’s hips and pulled them forward while his own hips rolled to give them the friction they both craved. 

_“B-brother!”_

Citron could feel that he was already completely hard. 

_“Don’t be ashamed to rut against me.”_ His voice was low and his lips brushed the sensitive skin of Tangerine’s neck as he spoke. _“I’ve seen all your embarrassing parts already after all.”_ It only took a moment for Tangerine to listen and begin moving on his own. _“Good boy.”_ Citron nipped his ear. “ _You always listen so well. You’re perfect, my cute little Tangerine.”_

Each word of praise would make Tangerine’s thighs tighten and Citron could feel his brother’s heart hammering in his chest. Or was that his own? 

Citron slid a hand between their bodies and under the waistband of Tangerine’s bottoms. 

_“You’re leaking so much..”_ Voice filled with adoration, Citron’s thumb circled the tip of Tangerine’s cock. “ _Did you think of us like this when I was gone?”_

Tangerine had tears in his eyes again, but this time from pleasure. Citron didn’t mind being the cause of these. 

_“Sometimes -ah- sometimes I’d sleep in your bed…”_

_“And?”_ His thumb stilled. 

_“I’d finger myself while thinking of you..! Please, don’t stop.”_

_“Of course, I made you wait long enough already.”_ Before he finished his sentence Citron was stroking and twisting his hand along Tangerine’s length. He could feel every twitch and pulse as his brother got closer to orgasm. “ _Like I said earlier I thought of you too.”_ He licked Tangerine's neck; it tasted of sweat and whatever soap he had used. _“I missed spoiling you. I missed the nights I would make you release over and over till you couldn’t move. More than that I missed gently cleaning you and holding you in my arms after. Your body is like a heater. Even now you’re burning up. Especially in my hand. Are you close?”_ He felt the other nod, unable to form words let alone a sentence. “ _You have my permission.”_ His lips pressed to the shell of Tangerine’s ear and whispered. “ _You make the most beautiful sounds when you cum.”_

The rare crude language was enough to make Tangerine spill with a sob. But Citron’s hand didn’t still. 

“ _One more?”_

_“N-no I can’t. It’s too much.”_ Tangerine weakly attempted to pull away but Citron’s firm hand on his hip rendered that useless. 

_“Sh..you can. And you will.”_ Citron shifted so Tangerine’s tearfilled eyes could look into his own heated ones. _“Listen to your big brother.”_ His tone was firm but he softened it with a kiss. Tangerine was barely kissing back but that was alright. Citron just wanted the extra contact as he forced another orgasm out of Tangerine. His own cock throbbed as he felt his youngest brother’s entire body shake throughout his second release. He cruelly stroked a few more times before stopping his hand. 

_“I knew you could do it. As expected of my favourite.”_ A kiss was pressed against Tangerine’s temple. 

_“Brother, what about you?”_ Citron smiled at how weak his voice sounded. 

_“We’re not done yet.”_

_“What-ah!”_ Tangerine got lifted up and then laid along Citron’s desk. 

Citron hoped he didn’t end up missing his morning flight. 


End file.
